kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
East Kolyma
East Kolyma refers to two distinct or potentially overlapping locations within the continent of Kolyma Background The first meaning is the east half of Land of Kolyma (western Kolyma) ''which lies east of West Kolyma. This region also can be divided into Northeast Kolyma, and Southeast Kolyma. There are two tourist attractions in the northeast: the Monastery and the Antique Shop. The dwarfs territory extends to the southeast area, traveler's must be careful. The southeast area is lacking in interesting features, except for one, the Doors. The geography of East Kolyma is is effectively warped by Magical law of "containment", the Bottomless Chasm is split to north and south of Kolyma (the southern edge of the chasm is in the north, and the northern portions are in the south!). The mountains and chasm block the eastern edge of the country.KQC2E, 342 The mountains in the eastern part of Kolyma are unscalable.KQC2E,pg The wedding ceremony of Graham and Valanice took place in a small chapel in her homeland. The monks are often found praying inside the monastery in the northeast.KQC2E, 344 Kingdom of Kolyma (eastern Kolyma) The second reference to east Kolyma has to due with the division of the continent, and may be an extension to the East Kolyma proper. The ''eastern side of Kolyma beyond the Bottomless Chasm and Forest Mountain on the other side of the continent. Eastern side of the mountains is where the main population center of Kolyma is located, and where Cedric of Kolyma and Coignice reside in their castle. It was where Valanice one lived. Due to the remoteness and dangers of the western side of Kolyma's continent, most good folk make their homes on the eastern side of Kolyma, separated by a spine of high mountains and a great chasm from the greater horrors. The royal family live in a castle there. Only a magic door grants passage from east to west, and even this will send someone elsewhere if they have not the proper key. A great strangeness folds the western land back upon itself to both the north and the south, forever bringing travelers back to where they started. All these barriers have, with only occasional exceptions, kept the isolated. The parents of Valanice, Coignice and Cedric appear to be from eastern Kolyma, an area about which almost nothing is known.KQC2E' pg454 Landmarks ;East Kolyma (Northeast Kolyma & Southeast Kolyma) *Poisoned Lake (east half) *Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury *Ye Olde Antique Shoppe (Antique Store) *Top of the Cliffs *Bottomless Chasm *Magic Door *Forest Mountain *Bridge ;Top of the Cliffs *The Cave ;Eastern side of the mountains *Castle Kolyma *Villages/Towns See also *Eastern Kolyma (KQGS) *Kingdom of Kolyma (eastern Kolyma) Behind the scenes While the name East Kolyma is specifically given in sources. Technically there only one use of the description eastern Kolyma in the original canon. Most references is to the 'eastern side of the mountains', or the 'eastern side of Kolyma', likewise while there is an official West Kolyma (with a different context and meaning), there is few specific use to the description 'western Kolyma' (but rather 'western side', 'western shore', 'western part' and 'western land' are used). Depending on the version of the Official Guide Book of King's Quest the land is divided into regions (somewhat arbitrarily and with disregard of the looping): 1st and 2nd editions divides the land into Northeast Kolyma, Northwest Kolyma, Southeast Kolyma, and Southwest Kolyma. Third Edition divides Daventry into East Kolyma and West Kolyma, West Llewdor and East Llewdor. The first two editions of King's Quest Companion books also divide the "Land of Kolyma" in half between western and eastern halves. To go along with the mountains in the novel chapter are described as being in eastern side of Kolyma. The KQ2 Hintbook also divides the 'land of Kolyma' into four parts like the Official Book, as well as including a map of the entire "the Land of Kolyma".on a single page. References Category:Kolyma Category:Places (KQ2) Category:Places (TKQC)